


I’ll do, what the words can’t say

by pinkhyucks



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but like lots of fluff really, mafia, sunki bickering, two kisses but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkhyucks/pseuds/pinkhyucks
Summary: Jay, a rash, unpredictable, no brain to mouth filter, mafia leader gets injured, no biggie.Except his doctor/best friend, Yang Jungwon, also his crush since forever, would bring him back from the dead just to murder him again if he ever gets hurt.or, Jay is an idiot, who pines and does the one thing Yang Jungwon tells him not to do.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 101





	I’ll do, what the words can’t say

“I’m gonna  _die_ ”

“Relax Jay-hyung, it’s a deep wound but it’s okay”Sunoo, the one hoisting him up from his left side said, “there’s nothing Jungwon can’t patch up” 

“Yeah, Jungwon is the best doctor in this entire mafia, he can do it with his eyes closed” Niki reassures him, “Half asleep even” Sunoo nods. “Maybe even when he’s dead–“ 

“ _ That’s _ ” Jay groans, both in discomfort and slight fear, “ not  what I meant”. Niki and Sunoo both exchange questioning glances and Jay groans again, “Jungwon is going to  _ murder _ me when he finds out I got injured”.

He was met with the both of them snickering, “He might even punch you square in the jaw”, Niki adds  way  too enthusiastically, “Or, or pull some taekwondo—“

Jay sends them both a glare, or half a glare— whatever he could manage from the pain he was in. He mentally cursed the stupid rival mafia member who  had  to screw the knife right into his gut. It was stabbed so deep in, Jay could  hear his intestine move to accommodate the stupid blade. Now, the young mafia member had to suffer a earful from the cute doctor back at the headquarters. 

It was funny really, how Jay being such a high positioned member at the mafia, scared of nothing (except bugs and ghosts, maybe) was shit scared of a guy two years younger than him. ( _ Sunghoon called it ‘gay panic’, Jay told Sunghoon to step on lego _ )

Another sigh from the wounded blonde, “Please, just take me there as slow as possible, I don’t wanna get yelled at so soon”. 

Sunoo rolled his eyes, “I literally can’t carry you faster if I tried, seriously, why are you so heavy?” 

“Oh, I’ve been working out lately” Jay smirks, proud it shows through the muscle gain, “I’ve got muscle along with my superior brains yknow—“

“Oh,  _really_ ”  a voice, low enough for Niki and Sunoo to stop right in their tracks. Jay squeezes his eyes shut and he swears it wasn’t him who whimpers, he coughs to cover it up and starts, “Hey, Jungwon—“ 

“My office  _now_ ”  and with that the black haired boy leaves, Niki and Sunoo (were they laughing? Jay was going to kill them-) leave too, albeit slowly, with whispers of “I wanna hear Jungwon yell at him” “Niki, you  can’t ” “You wanna hear it too—“ “Do  _ not _ ” 

Jay tunes them out and opens the door slightly to peek in, Jungwon was standing, back facing the door towards his table with medical equipment, in his casual clothes- a long sleeved white shirt and black jeans.

_ He must’ve rushed straight from home to here.  _

Jay shuts the door silently, he’s pretty blunt when it comes to the other members of the mafia, after all, he had one of the highest positions along with Heeseung. But with Jungwon, Jay always messed up when he tried so  _ hard  _ not to. 

Jay was perfect in the eyes of everyone,  except Jungwon, who thought of him as this rash, unpredictable, acts-before-thinking mafia leader.And Jay worked hard to prove him wrong ( _ was it because he likes him? Jay didn’t know, feelings are stupid anyway _ ) but now he did the one thing Jungwon told him not to do.

Get hurt.

“Sit down” the younger says, getting some disinfectant and bandages. He gets other things Jay doesn’t recognize before moving to stand in front of Jay. The latter sat down uncomfortably on the cold seat, unsure whether to say something and risk getting taekwondo-ed right in the face or die because of the unbearable silence. 

But he loved seeing Jungwon pull some martial arts from time to time, and was an idiot, so naturally, he spoke.

“Jungwon, I’m-“ 

“Stupid” The younger completes and  wait , this is like the third time Jay is getting interrupted, “I was going to say ‘sorry’ but that works too” Jay says sheepishly and Jungwon stops himself from lifting the formers shirt to reveal the wound, to glare at him. 

And Jay, in that moment realizes he’s a sucker for Jungwon’s eyes, his smiles, his laugh,  him, _he’s deeply in love with Jungwon._

In his  _ ohmygodiminlovewithmydoctor/mafia member/bestfriendmoment _ , he also forgets to respond, that further fuels Jungwon’s anger. Yeah, Jay does  not know how to stop fucking up.

Jungwon grabs Jay’s shirt angrily, “You promised me you wouldn’t get hurt” and Jay knew better than to argue so he nodded, “Jungwon-ah, hyung is sorry okay?”, Jay notices the younger loosens a little and sighs, so the taller speaks again, “You ran all the way here from home?” 

Jungwon doesn’t reply to that and Jay catches a hold of the younger’s wrist, forcing the brunette to face him, the latter puffs out his cheeks, “And? You got stabbed right in the abdomen when I  _ told _ you to be careful”

“It wasn’t like I tried to”

The shorter male shoved Jay against the seat angrily and lifted his shirt up, revealing the messy, bloody wound. Seeing how stressed Jungwon was, Jay figured he should stop messing up so much by keeping quiet for starters, but the younger mumbled softly, “You’re dumb, y’know”. 

Jay tightens the grip he has on Jungwon’s hand, “I’m aware”, Jungwon softly pulls out of his grip, only to hold the wounded boy’s hand himself, “No, you don’t understand”

Silence. 

Jungwon grabs cotton and dabs the stinging liquid onto his wound, Jay hisses but not too loudly, as to not interrupt Jungwon’s train of thought, hoping that Jungwon would kindly elaborate on why the he thought he was a mess. 

But Jungwon remained quiet, eyes trained on the wound and hands working speedily to clean out and patch up the wound. 

A few moments Jungwon caught Jay staring at him, this time, Jay didn’t try to hide it—it wasn’t like Jungwon would reciprocate anyway. The younger rejected even the most smartest, rational people inside and outside the mafia. And never seemed to have feelings for anyone in his friend group either. Jay was never gonna have a chance, he was this guy who did things as soon as the thought popped into his head, body moving faster than his brain. It worked for keeping the mafia strong and powerful, but lowered any chance of Jungwon seeing him as anything more than a hyper friend. 

“How did you get hurt like this, hyung” Jungwon says, smoothening the bandage placed on his stomach, and Jay’s brain really hoped the the younger saw the abs he worked for three months to get. 

“Uh, the guy was holding a knife close to the neck of this random stranger Chani, so I ran—“ 

“You didn’t try to negotiate anything?” Jungwon squints,

“Um, no not really-“

“A  _ random stranger _ ?” 

“.....Kinda”

“You got _impaled_ to protect some  random stranger ”

“He had a name tag and his name was Chani” Jay scratches the back of his neck, “So _technically_ he wasn’t just a  stranger ”

“Jay hyung” Jungwon sighs, and Jay closes his eyes to prepare for the long awaited scolding, he deserved it after all,  plus he was used to it— the eye rolling when Jay made some obnoxious joke with their friend group, the stoic face when Jay jokingly flirted with him, but was instead met with soft puffs of breath close to his ear.

“Can I kiss you, hyungie?” 

He wants to  _what_.

_ Kiss you, his brain supplies helpfully.  _

yeah, wait  _ what _ .

His eyes squeezes shut tighter and for the first time Jay  can’t react, he can’t seem to say  _ Yes, Jungwon yes, please hyung has been waiting for years. _

His lips are sealed shut but he opens his eyes slowly after the soft breaths and smell of cinnamon disappears, to see a down cast Jungwon walking towards the door. 

Again his voice fails him but Jay does what he does best, mind racing, he jumps onto his feet and rushes to Jungwon, pinning the younger against the wall. His left hand placed on the wall, cages him in while the other hand tilts the younger’s chin upwards. Jungwon’s eyes sparkle slightly with a glimmer of hope and Jay is a sucker for his eyes.  _ His entire being actually.  _

Jay leans in to press his lips onto the shorter male’s, who reciprocates after hesitating for a bit, and Jay cradles his jaw with care because all he ever wanted to do was care for the younger, take care of him, _love_ him.

Jungwon pulls away gently, breathing heavily and cheeks rosy red, “ _ Hyung _ ”, he breathes, burying his face in the crook of the taller male’s neck. Jay pulls him closer, “Yes, Jungwonie?”. 

“You’re dumb” 

Jay snorts at that, but brings his hand to run through Jungwon’s hair softly, “I’ll try to think before doing stuff next time” but Jungwon whines at that, burying his head even deeper into his neck, inhaling the familiar scent of the older, “Not that, that’s called being stupid” and he pulls away to look up at Jay. 

“Ive always liked you hyung, love even, but it’s fine if you don’t feel the same, we can forget about—”

Jay’s heart stutters hearing the first few words, but drops after hearing the rest, “I’m not the only dumb one then, Jungwon-ah”, he lets out a small smile, “I love you too, since  forever ” 

Warmth blooms on the both of theirs faces and Jay thought it would be the perfect time to steal another kiss, when Jungwon punches him right in the gut, “Don’t ever get hurt, dumbass” And Jay laughs when the younger pouts and continues, “I like cuddles, and dudes with broken body parts don’t cuddle well” 

Jay swears he doesn’t coo at Jungwon but he’s lying, clearly. He places another soft kiss on his forehead, for a few seconds before pulling away, “I’ll try to be careful but if I accidentally get hurt” he pauses to gently pull up Jungwon by the chin to look at him, “You’ll be there to patch me up right?” “Always....but if you do it on purpose you  dumbass —” 

They both laugh again and Jay feels happiness bubble in his chest, the most content he’s ever felt since realizing his feelings towards the younger. He leans in for another kiss before stopping after hearing voices outside the door.

“They don’t sound like their fighting, Sunoo hyung” 

“Did Jungwon kill him?”

“Or kiss him?” 

Jay pauses then looks at Jungwon questioningly, who returns a sheepish smile.

“I wouldn’t mind both” Jay hears Sunoo say, “Jungwon has been ranting about his crush on Jay for—“

Jungwon yelps and Jay hugs him by the side and says, “Let them continue, baby” and he sees the younger grow redder at the nickname. 

Niki adds on, “Tell me about it, Jay cries about Jungwon hyung  every night” 

_ Yeah, Jay wasn’t let them continue. _

Jungwon laughs while Jay pulls opens the door, catching the both of them off guard while yelling at them, reddened ears with possibly fumes coming out of it. Niki and Sunoo scream and run the other direction of the hallway, laughter echoeing in the halls. And Jungwon pulls the older back into the room, curling his arms around the older’s neck before leaning on his shoulder, “Let’s go home hyungie?” he yawns softly, “M’ tired” 

Again fondness grows in his chest, and Jay swears will never get used to this feeling. He mentally thanks that blessed, amazing, talented and spectacular rival gang member for impaling him on the walkhome. He couldn’t wait to openly show Jungwon how much he cared for him. 

“Niki, they  totally kissed each other” 

“Great now we have  _ two _ couples in our friend group” 

“Let’s make it three”

“Yea, wait _what_ -”


End file.
